US (Letters)
by cerisedeer
Summary: Selamat berbahagia, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu. [HUNHAN]
1. How Long is Forever?

Benda yang utuh bisa saja pecah,  
hancur menjadi seribu keping  
Tidakkah itu sama dengan hatiku?  
Bisa saja sekarang utuh  
Tapi siapa yang tahu besok?

Ah, sebuah potret yang disimpan dalam bingkai usang  
Membawa kenangan lama  
Ataukah justru penyesalan dan amarah?  
Tidak ada yang tahu, kau pun juga.

Katamu, setiap pertemuan pasti memiliki akhir  
Tapi... bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selamanya  
Selalu bersama tanpa tahu ujungnya

Lalu kau bertanya, "Seberapa lamakah selamanya itu?"  
Aku diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan  
Kemudian kau berkata, "Mungkin hanya sedetik."  
Konyol sekali.

Kemudian aku menangis di depan sehelai kertas yang kau tinggalkan  
Rasanya, jantungku berubah menjadi gelas kaca yang jatuh  
Hancur dan menyisakan sakit

"Mungkin hanya sedetik," katamu  
Aku bersyukur, sedetik yang kau bicarakan itu ternyata sangat lama  
Cukup lama untuk membuaiku dalam lautan yang tidak pernah aku ketahui dasarnya  
Hingga akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku sudah tenggelam.

.

.

.

 _Halo! Mungkin saat kau membaca ini aku sedang berada di dalam burung besi yang sangat aku benci. Atau bahkan sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang tidak kau ketahui? Entahlah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jika waktunya telah tiba nanti, aku akan menemuimu. Tolong kau ingat, hatiku masih dalam genggamanmu, mungkin nanti aku minta kembali hehehe. Atau mungkin aku yang meminta hatimu? Aku juga tidak tahu._

 _Yang jelas, aku masih akan kembali. Mungkin nanti kau akan melihatku di setiap pinggiran jalan yang kau lalui. Atau di portal berita internet, kau pasti akan melihatku. Mungkin juga kau akan mendengar suaraku diantara hiruk pikuk pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak usah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Jangan terlalu lama bersedih, kau sangat berharga, Sehun-ah! Semangat!_

Yours _,_  
 _LH_

 **Ini apa? Aku juga nggak tahu ini apa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sering kebawa mood swing, jadi lebih sering baper gitu. Pas lagi stalk akun HunHan tiba-tiba jadi baper, sedih-sedih gimana gitu bawaannya. Kemudian terciptalah ini muehehehe.**

 **Kangen Hunhan ))))):**

 **Oiya, aku punya proyek ff baru tapi muageeer ngelanjut jadi yodalaya. Sekiaannnn**

 **Antío~**


	2. Met You

Kau tahu, Hyung?  
Ternyata tidak seburuk _itu_  
Rasanya ditinggalkan tidak seburuk _itu_  
Namun, tetap saja buruk

Aku hancur  
Tapi kau menepati janjimu,  
Kau kembali  
Walaupun tidak benar-benar kembali

Kau hanya menjadi sebaris nomor  
Tapi tidak apa,  
Kau kembali

Kemudian aku melihatmu,  
Di tepi jalan yang kulewati  
Suaramu menemaniku diantara rak yang tertata  
Begitu indah, begitu sejuk

Hingga membuatku berpikir,  
Aku hampir menjadi satu bagian utuh  
Tapi ternyata belum,  
Menyatukan pecahan kaca menjadi sesuatu yang utuh itu sulit  
Hampir mustahil,  
Kecuali kau menggunakan cara lain

Sang waktu terus berjalan tanpa menunggu sesiapapun  
Kini aku menemukan jejakmu  
Lalu mulai mencarimu  
Terus mencari hingga aku menyadari;  
Kau tidak benar-benar pergi

Aku akan menemukanmu untuk melelehkan pecahan kaca itu  
Dan membuatnya menjadi sesuatu yang utuh

Sampai jumpa, Hyung  
-S

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **A/N**

 **Hmm kayaknya gw bakal ngejadiin ini semacam kumpulan surat-suratnya HunHan. Bahasanya nggak aneh kan? Hehehe :)**

 **Antío~**


	3. Sad Songs

Halo, kau tahu hyung?

Sekarang kamarku selalu dipenuhi lagu-lagu sedih,

Mereka mengingatkanku tentangmu,

Kau yang selalu memutar lagu ballad menyedihkan dan menyanyikannya bersama chen hyung atau baek hyung.

Nada sedih yang pahit dan menyesakan

Bukankah sama seperti perpisahan kita?

Pahit, menyesakan, juga menyedihkan.

Kau ingat itu?

Seharusnya iya,

Karena aku bahkan mengingat detilnya seperti baru kemarin terjadi.

Seharusnya iya,

Jika kau menyesalinya.

Tapi tidak, bukan?

Kau tidak menyesali perpisahan itu,

Sedikitpun tidak.

Jadi, aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak mengingat perpisahan itu,

Juga kenangan kita.

Selamat berbahagia,

Aku terlanjur hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya,

Terimakasih, Hannie Hyung.

-Your Sehunnie

 **A/N**

 **Lemme tell u that our ship is actually a submarine. It sinked for a reason.**

 **Gue baru dapet info pas hari senin dari temen. Gue syok sedih banget, wifi rumah rusak dan gue sama sekali gapunya kuota, pengen ngamuk aja ): Sempet nggak mood sampe gue nggak ikut bikin naskah drama angkatan. Alay banget wkwkwk. Begitu wifi gue selesai dibenerin gue langsung searching beritanya. Kejer brooo. Nangis gue. Tapi ya gitu, life must go on and everything shall pass.**

 **Semangat** **HHS!**

 **Oiya ff satunya di update nanti ya, gatau kapan. Laptop** **lagi error gatau kenapa nggak bisa buka file word sama nyambung wifi (ini up sama ngetik pake HP) ):**

 **Believe what you wanna!**

 **Salam HHS!**

 **Antíooo~~**


End file.
